


We Only Move Forward

by MelCrooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelCrooks/pseuds/MelCrooks
Summary: Harry and Hermione decide to help with the restoration of Hogwarts immediately after the war.  During this time, the duo realize that the only way to move forward in their lives is to move together.





	1. When In Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story ever. I have the majority of the story done and will post twice a week (maybe more). I'm thinking eight chapters. 
> 
> Shoutout to my beta Pamela RR. Thank you for your support on this new hobby of mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work.

 

It had been a little over a month since the final battle at Hogwarts.  Still, after all the losses, life continued to move forward. The restoration of Hogwarts was underway and Professor McGonagall’s decision to have students back the first day of September seemed to be a realistic goal.  True, life was moving at a slower pace, but it was moving  _ forward _ .

 

“Are you almost done with that section Harry?” asked Hermione as she was looking through a collection of books in a corner of the school library.  

 

“Yes, I looked through all of them; they’re in perfect condition,” replied Harry.

 

“Brilliant!  I’m almost done here then we can get them shelved,” she smiled.

 

Harry and Hermione decided it was best for them to stay at Hogwarts to assist with the restoration.  They both agreed that the Weasley family needed to stay together to mourn the loss of Fred. They knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be more than happy for the duo to stay at the Burrow, but Harry and Hermione agreed Hogwarts was the best option for them.  They did manage to go to the Burrow on weekends, thanks to Molly Weasley. She insisted they should take time away from their work to enjoy some home cooked meals and time with their friends.

 

“Do you think we should leave tonight for the Burrow or wait until Saturday morning?” asked Harry as he placed the last inspected book on his stack. “I don’t really have a preference.”

 

“You can leave whenever you like Harry.  We don’t have to go together every time,” Harry looked at his curly haired friend with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What’s wrong Mione?” She looked at him while squaring her shoulders.

 

“Nothing’s wrong Harry.  I’m perfectly fine.”

 

“Really? Because you seem a bit… discombobulated.”  

 

“Discombobulated? Has someone been reading a dictionary?  Or do you have one of those Muggle calendars that gives you a word of the day?” snickered Hermione. 

 

“First off,  _ rude _ .  Secondly…it was a  _ thesaurus _ ; not a dictionary.  A very useful tool if you ask me.” He tried to hold in his laughter, but soon enough it escaped causing the friends to laugh uncontrollably.  After calming down from their laughing session, they both sat down on the floor for a much needed break.

 

“Are you so bored with me that you are now reading reference books Harry?”

“Never.  I just finished my stack a while ago and picked up the book.  I’m glad to be here with you. This is important to both of us.”  Silence filled the space between the pair before Hermione turned her head to look at Harry.

 

“I’m not looking forward to the weekend.  I keep imagining the looks on their faces when I tell them I’m leaving.  And so soon.” Hermione received news earlier that week that she will be able to leave the country. She had been working on a plan to go search for her parents.  Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor McGonagall were able to secure her a Portkey that would take her to Australia in two weeks. Since international travel had been suspended, due to the fall of the Ministry, Hermione knew that this gift shouldn’t be taken for granted.  Unfortunately, leaving so soon would more than likely cause a problem between her and a certain group of redheads. Harry reached over to place his arm around the young witch.

 

“It’ll be alright Hermione,” whispered Harry as she laid her head on his shoulder.  “I’ll be there with you and besides,” Harry inhaled then exhaled, “I’ve decided to catch the Portkey with you.”  Hermione lifted her head to look at the green-eyed wizard.

 

“No, Harry! I told you this is something I can do on my own,” cried Hermione.

 

“Shh!” Harry whispered loudly while placing his index finger against his mouth.  “We’re in a  _ library _ .” Hermione let out a giggle despite herself.  She looked at him with a frown etched on her face.  

 

“I won’t ask you to come with me Harry.”

 

“You don’t have to ask me.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I’m already going with you.”

 

“What if I don’t want you to come with me?  Have you thought about that?”

 

“Tell me  _ Ms. Granger _ .  If I had to leave to search for something…something  _ extremely _ important would you help me try to find it?” Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. “Oh! Wait a second!  You  _ already _ did!”  Harry shook his head.  “How could I forget?” 

 

“Oh…sod off Harry James Potter!” Hermione scowled playfully as she tried to stand.  Harry quickly grabbed her before she fully stood causing her to trip on her foot. As she fell back down, Harry caught her in his arms preventing her from falling face first onto the stone floor.  When he opened his eyes, his face was between two curtains of chestnut locks and a scent that he recognized only as Hermione. They stayed in that position for awhile; his emerald eyes looking into her chocolate brown.  Both of their cheeks showing a hint of pink as he reached up placing his hand behind her neck, slowly pulling her face towards him. 

 

He wanted to kiss her but gave her the opportunity to turn away.  As luck would have it, the witch started to lower her head without needing his hand for assistance.  Harry kissed her deeply skipping over the idea of a chaste kiss. He then nipped her bottom lip to allow him entry into her mouth.  She parted her lips letting his tongue happily greet hers. A moan came from Hermione’s throat while Harry quickly moved her beneath him.  She spread her legs a little wider allowing Harry to settled in-between them. As she started moving her hips Harry let out a deep groan. The friction between them causing them to produce new sounds from each other.  He moved his mouth to place kisses along her jawline while moving his hands through her hair. A grin stretched across his lips as he heard her moan “Y-Yes Harry.” He was amazed how her small gasps were causing him to grow even harder.  His erection fighting to be released from under its denim prison.

 

“I have been wanting to feel you like this...for a while now,” he told her.

 

“Oh, Harry, I-I don’t know what to say,” she answered as the pink from her cheeks spread to her neck.

 

“Nothing to say? My Hermione?” he smiled.

 

“How long?” she asked as she looked into his eyes.

 

“I knew that night in Godric’s Hollow.”  He noticed the softness in her eyes as he continued.  “When we were at the cemetery. I knew that you were the only person I wanted there with me.  That morning when I woke up and you healed my wounds. I didn’t need anymore convincing.” 

 

A tear fell from the corner of Hermione’s eye.  “This isn’t going to go well with the other people in our lives.” she said as she wiped the tear away. 

 

“Probably not...but I’m ready to live my own life.  One of my choosing.”

 

Hermione observed the handsome wizard above her for awhile, then a a grin stretched across her lips.  “Remove your t-shirt Harry,” she replied in a tone that demanded action.

 

“Are you sure Hermione?” he asked.

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

 

He raised to his knees to pull the shirt over his head.  Hermione reached out to rub his chest causing goosebumps to appear over his torso.  As he started to lean forward, Hermione placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

 

“‘I ready to live my own life too. I choose this.” She smiled lifting her arms above her head.  “Now me.”

 

Harry mirrored her expression. “Why of course, lovely witch.”  Hermione’s plain white t-shirt had already ridden up her torso, so he teasingly started out slow pushing the hem of her shirt up.  He noticed her nipples pressing through the thin fabric of her nude bra, he realized that this was the most erotic thing that has ever happened to him.

 

“Beautiful,” he breathed. 

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,  _ Mr. Potter _ .”

 

He smiled as he returned to his original position; kissing her with all the passion he can summon.  He lowered his mouth once more kissing the scar that stretched down her neck. The angry mark that was left by Bellatrix Lastrange’s cursed blade.  As he continued his path down, he ran his tongue over her collar bone causing her to rub her core harder against his erection. The delicious connection brought about him pushing the cups of Hermione’s bra down and slipping her perky nipple into his mouth.  Sucking and licking to see what new sounds he can get out of her. “Fuck me!” she exclaimed. 

 

“Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger!” came a voice a few stacks down from their location.

 

“Shite!” they both said, as they hastily got off the floor grabbing their discarded t-shirts.  They quickly pulled their shirts over their heads and straighten their clothes. Harry reached over to push a few stands of Hermione’s hair out of her face while Hermione reached over with an attempt to fix his messy black hair.  They smiled at each other while Hermione leaned forward placing a chaste kiss to his lips. As her eyes looked down a gasp left her mouth. “Here…you’ll need this,” she told Harry as she grabbed a book next to her. He looked at her with confusion until she lowered her eyes again.  As he followed her gaze his eyes widened and he grabbed the book quickly from her hand to place in front of his obvious hard on. 

“Over here, Madam Pince!” Hermione called out. She once again began straightening her clothes, but was interrupted when she heard Harry laugh.  A large grin spread across his face as he returned his gaze to her.

 

“I told you a thesaurus is a useful tool.” he said.

 

Hermione was a lovely shade of pink as Madam Pince turned the corner.


	2. Old Friends, New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione arrive at the Burrow and meet another Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to Pamela RR.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow Saturday afternoon.  Their tardiness due to Harry visiting Hermione’s room that Friday night after dinner.  Their snogging session lasted through the night and both refused to leave the comfort of Hermione's bed that morning.  Together they stayed wrapped in each other’s arms. The closeness reminded them of their nights huddled together to stay warm.  Nothing happened beyond the kissing, even though they both agreed not to take it _too_ _slow_.  They wanted to truly savor their time together and not just the intimate parts.  True, they have been friends since they were eleven (Hermione twelve), but this was different.  Spending so much time together at Hogwarts had solidified what they were both feeling. Who knew Hermione could love the Hogwarts library more than she already did? Sadly, it was she who had to bring them back to reality; reminding Harry they had somewhere to be.

 

So, now here they were; standing on the path leading to the Weasley's home.

 

“It’s all going to be fine, isn’t it Harry?”  Hermione asked as they started down the path.

 

“I have no idea,” replied Harry.  Hermione stopped in the middle of the path her mouth opened then closed.

 

“Bloody hell Harry! A bit more encouragement would be nice,” she said with her hands on her hips.

 

“Why lie Hermione?  We both know emotions are going to run high.  We’re leaving in two weeks and we’re _together_.  What outcome are you expecting?” he asked.

 

“You’re right Harry,” she said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.  “I feel guilty. I feel guilty and I haven’t done anything wrong. At least, I don’t think it’s wrong.”  Harry walked up to the witch and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

 

“This is your opportunity to find your family.  They’ll understand. Sure the _timing_ is not going to go well, but this is out of your hands.” Harry paused for a moment.  “We don’t have to bring _us_ up.  What we have is ours; it isn’t anyone’s business...but I don’t plan on keeping us a secret for long.”

 

“When did you get so bloody wise?” Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

 

“War. When did you start swearing so much?” he asked.

 

“War,” she replied as she moved closer to him placing her lips on his.  They savored the feel of each other’s mouths for a while, then once again Hermione had to bring them back to the now.  “Let’s go,” she said.

 

When Harry and Hermione walked past the gates the front door opened and a flash of red hair ran out to greet them.

 

“Harry! I thought you weren't going to come!” Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist and hugged him.

 

“Hey, Gin,” he replied.  “Hermione and I got...caught up with some extra duties at the castle.” Hermione looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.  Harry just smiled back at her.

 

“Yes, extra _duties._ How are you Ginny? _”_ asked Hermione as the younger witch pulled back from her hug with Harry.

 

“Hey Mione.  I’m alright, I guess.  Everyone is inside.” Ginny pointed to the open door behind her.  “Do you want to take a walk by the pond?” she asked as her focus went back to Harry.  Hermione moved passed the couple to the front door then turned back to look at Harry, an insincere smile on her lips.

 

“Um. Not right now Gin.  I want to say hello and settle in,” replied Harry.

 

“Alright.  Perhaps later?”

 

“We’ll see,” he smiled at the younger witch then moved past her to walk into the house with Hermione.

 

The Burrow looked the same inside; the only change was the feeling.  The warmth that filled the home was not as prominent as it once was. But that was expected.  It had only been a month since Fred passed; his absence was noticeable.

 

“Hello dears,”  Molly Weasley walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a kitchen towel. “You’ve just come in time for lunch. Go ahead and put your things upstairs.  I have to gather the boys from outside. Harry you’ll be staying in Ron’s room. He’s been staying in the twins-” she paused for a second. “He’s been staying with George in his old bedroom.  Hermione you’ll be with Ginny as usual. Now, off you go and hurry back down,” she smiled.

 

“I’ll go gather the boys mum,” replied Ginny as she walked back to the kitchen with her mother to yell out the back door.

 

After placing their belongings in their assigned bedrooms for the night they headed back down to have lunch with the Weasleys.  As they reached the table to sit the back door opened with Ron walking in first.

 

“Harry! Hermione! It’s good to see you!” Ron came up to pat Harry on the back then moved behind him and hugged Hermione. “Hey Mione.  I expected you earlier.”

 

“Hey Ron.  Sorry, Harry and I got,” she paused and looked at Harry over Ron’s shoulder, “Caught up with some extra duties at the castle.” She smiled as Harry raised an eyebrow.

Before Ron could reply the door opened again.  In walked George, Arthur, and Charlie.

 

“Sit down everyone, food’s coming,” shouted Molly over the noise of her children and husband. The group exchanged hellos and quick hugs before they started to find their seats.

 

“So, you’re Harry Potter?” Charlie reached out his hand to Harry to shake.  “Charlie Weasley, it’s a pleasure to finally meet the hero of the wizarding world.” Harry’s cheeks turned light pink as he accepted the man’s hand.

 

“Hi Charlie, it’s nice to meet you,” he replied then walked around the table to sit down.  The comment made Harry uncomfortable, but he would never say that to anyone. Ginny quickly walked up and took the seat next to him.

 

“And you must be Hermione,” said Charlie as he once again extended his hand. “I’m honored to finally meet you too.  I’ve heard a lot about you.” He smiled at the brunette witch.

 

“Yes, Hermione Granger.  It is nice to meet you Charlie.  I’ve heard a lot about you too, and I’m quite fascinated about the work you do,” she replied.

 

“Thanks. I appreciate that.”

 

“You’re welcome,” said Hermione as a blush tinted her cheeks. Charlie smiled at her again pushing out the seat next to him.  She sat down and whispered a “thank you” to the tall muscular man. None of this going unnoticed by the black haired wizard across from them.

 

Eating and friendly conversation filled the kitchen, bringing back memories of a time before the war.  Hermione and Charlie struck up an easy conversation. Harry couldn’t help but glare at the couple across from him, even as Ginny spoke to him about her summer and upcoming 7th year.  His attention was focused on the rugged _man_ smiling at Hermione with his set of perfect white teeth and stupid earring.  Charlie was explaining the workings of the dragon sanctuary in Romania. He noticed how Hermione eyes would widen as the older Weasley explained the different dragons at the sanctuary.  Right then and there Harry came to a conclusion, _Percy Weasley was no longer his least favorite Weasley!_

 

“That sounds lovely,  to work in a field you truly love. I hope I can do that one day.” Harry heard Hermione tell Charlie.  

 

“It’s brilliant actually.  I hate being so far from home, but being around the dragons makes it worth it,” replied Charlie.

 

“I’m sure you can imagine as a Muggleborn we were taught dragons were make believe.  To finally see one my 4th year and to have...flown on top of one is still unbelievable to me,” she laughed.

 

“I definitely need to hear that story!” Charlie replied.  Hermione simply smiled at him. “So, what are your upcoming plans before the school restarts.  I’m assuming you're going to finish the year you missed?”

 

“Um,” Hermione paused, “No major plans right now, just working on restoring the school.  And yes, I would like to return to complete my N.E.W.T.s. Professor McGonagall did mention an exhilarated program, so I wouldn’t have to stay a whole year.  I’ll be able to finish by the Christmas holidays.”

 

“That’s great. How’s Hogsmeade looking?” Charlie asked.

 

“Better everyday.  The Three Broomsticks is already open and most of the shops are hoping to reopen once the new school year begins in September.”

 

“I think I’ll have to go visit the town again.  It’s been a very long time since I’ve been there and I would love to help if I can.”

“I think everyone in the town will appreciate that. It’s great that your here to be with your family as well.  I can tell you, being here is having an impact on them.”

 

“Thanks Hermione. That means a lot.  I can’t imagine being so far away right now.  To be honest, I also miss the Three Broomsticks Butterbeer,” he said with a wink of his eye.  “Tell you what, would you like to meet me in Hogsmeade next week?” Before Hermione could respond, a chair scraping across the wooden floor brought everyone’s attention to Harry.

 

“Sorry.  I’m...not feeling well,” said Harry as he turned to Mrs. Weasley then focused back on Hermione.

 

“Oh dear, do you need anything?” replied Molly.

 

“No, thank you Mrs. Weasley.  I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything Harry?” asked Ginny.

 

“No, thank you.  I think I’ll rest for a bit,” he replied with another glance at Hermione.

 

“Of course, dear,” replied Molly, “Let me know if you need anything.”

 

Harry left the kitchen while everyone continued their conversations and meal.  As lunch concluded Ron managed to convince his siblings to play a game of Quidditch.  As Mrs. Weasley started to gather a few dishes the Weasleys started to head back outside.

 

“I’ll go check on Harry.  I’m sure he’ll like to play,” said Ginny.

 

“No young lady, I can use your help in the kitchen.  Hermione can you check on Harry?” asked Mrs. Weasley.

 

“Yes, of course.  Ron, I’ll let Harry know about the game,” replied Hermione.

 

“Sounds good.  See you out there,” replied Ron as he exited the back door.

 

“Come Ginny, you can join the game once we’re done in the kitchen,” said the witch’s mother as she grabbed a few empty cups from the table.  Ginny looked at Hermione and shrugged her shoulders. “See you guys outside,” she said with a roll of her eyes as she followed her mother.

 

Hermione walked up the narrow staircase to Ron’s bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.  “Harry, can I come in?” Instantly the door opened, a hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her inside the room.  The door slammed shut behind her. Hermione felt a solid body pressing her against the door. Then, she felt the most delicious sensation of Harry’s mouth trailing wet kisses down the delicate skin of her neck. “ _Not feeling well, indeed,_ ” she thought.


	3. Hello, down there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bout time for that M to show up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the one and only Pamela RR. Thanks again for all your help.

Harry’s lips continued their path down Hermione’s neck.  “It seems you’re feeling better,” whispered Hermione. Harry continued to display his affections by nipping at her smooth skin.  He moved his hands up  and began to run them through her curls.

 

“Do you trust me Hermione?” he asked.

 

“Of course I do Harry.  But that doesn’t mean it’s okay for you to get jealous and run away,” she replied in a matter of fact tone.  Harry stopped what he was doing to look into her eyes. 

 

“I..I’m sorry.  I got upset and extremely uncomfortable watching him flirt with you.”  Hermione looked at him as silence filled the space between them. 

 

She finally spoke after what seemed like hours,  

“I accept your apology.  I can understand how insecure you might feel when a handsome, strong, muscular man finds interest in me.”  Harry’s eyebrows shot up then his eyes narrowed at the witch in front of him.

 

“For  _ fuck _ ’s sake Her-” Harry had no time to finish his remark due to Hermione grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him closer to her.  She crashed her lips on his with such force that Harry had to place his hands against the door to steady himself. Their tongues both fighting for dominance as Hermione moved her hands through his already messy hair.  She pulled away to now place her own kisses on his jawline, moving her mouth to nibble his ear. “Damn you Harry Potter… who knew your jealousy could be such a turn on?” she whispered. Harry groaned from the warm sensation caused by the heat of her breath.

 

“Allow me to show you what else I can do,” he said. 

 

“Please do,” she said as a smile was presented to the wizard in front of her.  Harry keep his green eyes locked on her brown as he raised his arms to her shirt.  His fingers starting to gradually unfasten the small white buttons one at a time.

 

“Is this okay?” he whispered.

 

“Yes,” she replied. 

 

“If you want me to sto-”

 

“I’ll tell you.”

 

Harry watched her eyes darken as the familiar look of lust showed in her eyes.  He had grown accustomed to the look from their multiple snogging sessions. Harry continued to unbutton her shirt, then lowered his head so his mouth can follow the path of her delicate skin as it slowly became exposed to him.  Hermione closed her eyes leaning her head against the door, she moved her fingers through his hair as he started to go lower and lower. She basked in the sound of him groaning as she lightly grazed her fingernails on his scalp.  Suddenly Harry stopped, causing Hermione to look down. Her brow furrowed a bit as she watched him lowering himself further to remove her trainers. “Are you going to kiss my feet now?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

 

Harry smiled at her while he raised to his knees.  He leaned forward pressing small kisses to her stomach.  He raised his hands up, placing them on the waistband of her jeans.  He slid his hands to the front unhooking the button. He looked up at her waiting for her to protest.  But no protest came. He continued his explorations by pulling down her zip. Once again a glance up to Hermione.  She provided a slight nod of her head. He pulled down her jeans over her hips and down her legs, revealing Hermione’s pale yellow knickers.  She helped with his endeavors by lifting her legs then kicking her jeans out of the way. Harry looked up at her enjoying the sight of the young witch as she stood against the wooden door.  Her staring at him caused him to heat up as his blood rushed down to his cock. He couldn’t help but admire the witch looking down at him. Her shirt was hanging from her shoulders exposing her body; showcasing her lovely shape.  His hands started to trace the length of her legs. His hands stopping at her thighs so he can caress the soft flesh. He replaced his hands with his mouth causing Hermione to close her eyes and lean her head back, the door providing her support.  Harry removed his glasses placing them on the floor next to him without stopping his tender kisses. He moved his face in between her legs, trailing his tongue against her clothed slit. Her could hear Hermione’s deep breathing in the quiet room. Harry silently thanked Merlin for the conversations he was forced to hear in the Gryffindor boys’ dormitory.  Because whatever he was doing seemed to be working. Hermione’s responses were incredible. He again slid his tongue over her slit and added a bit more pressure to her swollen nub. Hermione moaned and pulled at his hair.

 

“You’re such a  _ dirty _ witch, love,” he muttered as he rubbed his nose against her pussy. Hermione moaned louder.  This somehow reminded Harry where they were, so he quickly pulled his wand from his back pocket to cast a quick Silencio to the room.  Placing his wand on the floor, he then moved his hands to Hermione’s hips, sliding his fingers inside the elastic waistband  of her knickers, and pulled them down.   Hermione’s legs automatically stepped out of them causing Harry to  grin from ear to ear .  He moved himself closer to her then quickly lifted her legs over his shoulders, pressing her harder against door while he held her up by her bum.  The sudden movement triggered a gasp from her. 

 

“Harry!” He looked up at her noticing the bright red flush on her skin.

 

“Shall I stop?” 

 

Hermione looked at him; shaking her head. “No.”

 

“Good.”  Harry returned his attention back to the task at hand and slid his tongue between her wet folds. Hermione moaned “ _ Sweet Merlin _ ” as Harry guided his tongue up to her clit.  The sensation so great her hands had to roam the door to find extra support as her body became limp.

 

Harry moved his right hand slightly from her bum and pushed his finger into her tight entrance.  Hermione once against moaned loudly, this time causing Harry to moan against her swollen pearl. He too was getting so turned on by his actions.  He wanted to reach down to stroke his cock, but didn’t want to interfere with Hermione’s pleasure. “Y _ es, this was her time, _ “ he thought.  So, instead, he added another finger, moving them in and out; relishing the sounds that were coming from Hermione.  The sounds he was producing from her.

 

“Um...Harry...so good...don’t stop.” she whispered as her hips moved on their own against his face. “I’m...Harry! Oh! Oh!” she cried out as she started to shake.  One hand squeezing the door knob for dear life and the other pulling at Harry’s hair, so roughly there was sure to be strands left in her fingers. Harry didn’t slow down until her shaking started to cease.  As she relaxed, he carefully removed one leg at a time from his shoulders, scooting back to give her room to ease down onto the floor. She looked at him and a grin spread across her face.

 

“Very impressive, Mr. Potter, “ she breathed as she got up on all fours to crawl the short distance between them.  She ended up between his legs and kissed him. Her tongue ever so gently grazing his lip. She could taste her own arousal in his mouth; the image of what just happened creating a sweet tingle between her legs.  Harry placed his hand behind her neck and kissed her back passionately. Hermione moved away from him looking into the those emerald eyes of his.

 

“I would love to give you a proper thank you...but we are needed downstairs.”

 

“Are we?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I believe I came up here to see if you wanted to play-” Harry raised an eyebrow while she smiled and shook her head. “Play a game of Quidditch, that is.” 

 

“I think I would like a  _ thank you _ instead.” Hermione laughed and grabbed her wand from her discarded jeans.  She cast a silent Scourgify on herself and at Harry.

 

Once she was dressed the duo walked back down the narrow staircase to head outside.

 

“There you are.  Are you feeling better Harry, dear?” asked Mrs. Weasley as they entered the kitchen.

 

“Much better. Thank you, “ replied Harry.

 

“That’s good to hear dear.  Are you still hungry?” A loud snort made Harry and Molly turn towards the back door.  They both turned to look at Hermione as she faked a cough to hide her laughter. 

 

“Sorry, excuse me,” she mumbled as she patted her chest with her hand and walked out the door. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley.  A slight blush tinted his cheeks. “I’m no longer hungry, thank you again, Mrs. Weasley.”

 

He walked past the Weasley matriarch to step outside.  A self-satisfied smirk on his face. 


	4. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Mr. Weasley, lemon cakes, and tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Pamela RR!  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work.

Hermione couldn’t help but stretch her arms behind her back as the June breeze swept through the Burrow’s garden.  The warm sunshine making her feel happy and _alive_. She wondered if orgasms always made you feel this good.  She’ll have to do further research on that.

“That was a horrible cover up, love, “ said Harry as he walked past her lightly swatting her bum.

“Quiet you,” she laughed while playfully hitting his arm.  They both walked over to the small shed that held the extra brooms.  Hermione watched Harry as he looked at the two shabby brooms against the wall.

“I need to buy a new broom,” said Harry as he held each broom in his hands. “This should do, here.” Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes.

“Absolutely not!”

“Come on Hermione.  Don’t you want to be _adventurous_?” he said with an innocent tone to his voice.  

“I prefer to keep my adventures out of the air,” she said as she turned to walk away.  Before she left the shed she turned back around to face him. “And in my _bed_ ,” she smiled as she watched Harry’s cheeks turn red. “Have fun Harry!” she shouted after she placed a kiss on side of his head.

Hermione walked towards Mr. Weasley to sit down on the empty chair next to him.  She didn’t mind watching the others play, but she made sure to have a book ready when needed.  She knew she had a very limited attention span when it came to Quidditch. As she sat down leaning back in her chair, she thought about what happened just minutes ago. She loved how Harry was able to blush at her words after what _he_ did to her. “ _Where did he learn how to do that_ ? _Has he done it to anyone else_ ?”  Hermione couldn’t help but look towards the direction of the youngest Weasley flying around Harry. “ _No. Absolutely not! Could he have_?” she thought to herself. A sudden twinge of jealousy ached in her chest. “Don’t Hermione,” she whispered.

“Everything okay, dear?” asked Mr. Weasley with a concerned look on his face. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you Mr. Weasley.”

 “Arthur.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, Arthur.” Hermione and Mr. Weasley watched as Harry and the Weasley children played a simplified version of the game.  The breeze continuing to comfort her as she relaxed in the surprisingly comfortable chair.

“I hope you know that if you need anything or would like to talk; Molly and I are here for you Hermione,” said Mr. Weasley turning to look at her.

Hermione also turned to look at the leader of the Weasley clan.  Looking at his thinning red hair and the lines that the surrounded his eyes, Hermione couldn’t reset the genuine smile that stretched across her face. “Thanks Mr...Arthur,” Hermione corrected herself when she saw Mr. Weasley playfully raise a finger at her. “You and Molly have been so supportive.  I don’t think I can ever repay you for your kindness.”

“There’s no need.  I know it must be difficult dear.  You and the boys have endured so much for this world of ours.  Perhaps it is us who should be thanking you?” replied Mr. Weasley.

“I don’t think that is necessary sir.  It’s you and your family who have suffered a great loss.”

Mr. Weasley nodded “Everyone has lost someone dear to them.  We are not an exception.” Hermione’s eyes softened as she looked at Mr. Weasley. “I miss Fred terribly, but it’s my duty to keep this family strong.” Hermione reached over to place her hand on Arthur’s.

“I am so sorry for your loss Arthur,” said Hermione as tears formed in her eyes.

“Me too dear, me too.  I was told by Kingsley about your parents.  I’m sorry to hear that you felt that was your only option.”  Hermione lowered her head not wanting Arthur to see the tears spill from her eyes.  What right did she have to cry when he lost his child. A child that will never come back.

“Hermione?” Arthur put a finger under Hermione’s chin raising her head so her eyes can meet his blue.  “I’m a parent. I can tell when something is wrong; what is it child?” he asked as he removed his hand to grab a handkerchief from his pocket.  She accepted it and spoke as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“I’m going to leave the continent; to search for my parents in Australia.” Arthur's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face making the lines around his eyes more pronounced. 

“Why that’s fantastic news Hermione!”

“I have a feeling not everyone is going to be as happy for me.  I leave within the fortnight.”

“I don’t understand.  Everyone should be happy that you’re going to be able to search for your parents.  Being able to leave right now is a big deal. As I’m sure you know many people have been denied Portkeys until the Ministry lifts more of the restrictions that were created when Voldemort took over.” 

“I know sir and thank you.”

Arthur looked at her and sighed,  “If my son can’t be happy for you, perhaps you should look further in yourself to determine what you need in your life right now.” Hermione’s brow furrowed as he looked at the older wizard.  “I’m assuming you’re going to let the rest of the family know soon?” Hermione responded with a nod of her head.

“Swell, I’ll be there with my full support if you should need it,” he stood up. “Let me go check on Molly and see if she’ll like some help with whatever she is doing.  Hopefully I’ll be able to have a quick kip before tea time.” Arthur leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Hermione's head as he walked back into the house. Hermione felt a bit of relief letting someone else know she was leaving.  She decided it was best not to mention Harry going with her. That would be his decision in the end; however, deep down she hoped that he would not change his mind. She truly didn't want to do this alone and having Harry with her would make the journey less lonely.  She knew there was a chance she might not find her parents. She also reminded herself there was a chance that she couldn’t restore their memories.

Hermione returned her gaze above and watched as Harry threw a ball ( _Quaffle_?) to George, then watched as George threw it through the hoop as Ron barely missed stopping it.  The game continued on, so she decided now was the time to finish her book. As the day grew darker, Mrs. Weasley walked out into the garden with three trays following her.  She raised her wand to her throat casting a silent Sonorus. “Tea is ready!” her voice echoing throughout the garden. The trays floated down to the middle of the large picnic table Molly had earlier extended to accommodate everyone outside.

“Come Hermione, try some of these lemon tea cakes I made. It’s a brand new recipe from _Witch Weekly_.” Hermione reached for the tiny yellow cake covered with icing sugar.  She placed it in her mouth. The tart of the lemon making her smile as it paired perfectly well with the breeze and sunshine. “That’s absolutely delicious, Mrs. Weasley.  What a perfect complement to the season.” replied Hermione.

“Oh, thank you dear. I do try my best,” she smiled as she started to remove the cups from the trays.

“A complement to the season?” Hermione turned around to see the pearly whites of Charlie Weasley smiling at her. “Now I definitely have to try one.”  He sat down next to her reaching over to the tower of cakes; picking up the bright yellow square. She watched as he placed the piece into his mouth. Her eyes stayed on him as she noticed him place the tip of his finger between his lips to suck off the left behind sugar.  She swallowed, hoping it wasn’t loud enough for the dragon tamer to hear. He locked eyes with her as he licked off the sugar that sprinkled his lips. “Yes, a complement to the season, indeed. 

Hermione let out a _giggle._ She internally rolled her eyes at herself. “ _Giggles, really Hermione Jean_?”

“I pride myself on my food critic skills,” said Hermione with a shrug of her shoulders.  Charlie let out a deep robust laugh making Hermione laugh with him.

“Oi! What’s so funny?” asked Ron as he sat down on her opposite side loading tea cakes and sandwiches onto his plate.

“Hermione was just telling me about her side job as a food critic,” replied Charlie as he gave Hermione a quick wink.

“What?” asked Ron with a confused look on his face. 

“Nothing Ron, just a joke,” she said as her best friend continued to eat his cucumber sandwich.  “Where’s Harry?” she asked. Then turned around in her seat to spot her, ( _hers_?) black-haired wizard leaving the shed.  She watched as Ginny ran after him putting her arm through his.  Hermione turned back to take a sip of her tea as Harry and Ginny sat across from her.

“How do you like your tea Harry?” asked Ginny as she reached for an empty tea cup.  

“Two sugars and a splash of milk,” replied Hermione reaching over the table to place the cup of tea she made in front of _her_ (might as well be a little possessive) wizard.

“Thanks lov-” he paused. “Hermione,” Harry corrected, giving her a secretive smile.

“Oh,” said Ginny looking at Hermione.  “Looks like you beat me to it.” Hermione lifted the corner of her mouth.

“How do I take _my_ tea Hermione?” asked Ron when she sat back down.  Hermione turned her head to stare at her best friend.

“Um.” The wheels in her head turning.  She never paid attention to how Ron preferred his tea.  Hell, she wasn’t even sure if Ron drank tea. “Three sugars and lots of milk?”  This came out more of a question than she had planned.

“Hermione...you truly know everything!” replied Ron as he gave her quick squeeze around her shoulders.

“ _Lucky fucking guess_ ,” she thought as she smiled at him and quietly finished her tea.


	5. Gnomes and Sheds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you hear that? Yep, it’s a train. Next stop...Pound Town!!! Humor me, I couldn’t resist my inner thirteen year old boy coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to tyrannicpuppy for finding the Fred/George error in Chapter 4. And of course, thank you to the one and only Pamela RR.

It was now early Sunday morning as Harry laid outside in the Burrow’s garden. The sun had fully risen as Harry watched two gnomes in a small vegetable patch.  They managed to pull out a few of Mrs. Weasley's radishes. A small smile rested on his face as he watched the creatures sit on the soft dirt and chew the crunchy vegetable.  He reminded himself that he and Hermione should leave early today to avoid the degnoming Mrs. Weasley would ask them all to do. 

As he continued to watch the creatures he thought back to when he lived with the Dursleys.  They would have him mow the lawn and remove all the weeds from the back garden during his summer breaks.  He remembered an accident the summer before he left for Hogwarts were a gnome was involved. Of course, it wasn’t a real gnome, but a porcelain little statute with a red cone hat and a yellow slicker with matching  wellies.  As he was mowing the lawn he accidentally hit the statue causing it shatter.  The noise was loud enough that Aunt Petunia ran outside to see what the commotion was all about. As she dramatically fell to her knees to pick up the brightly colored pieces, she reminded Harry that he was a disgusting boy who destroyed everything he touched.  But because the little gnome was old, she would not let Uncle Vernon know about this incident. So, instead of Uncle Vernon punishing him, she would not allow him any food for the rest of the day. “ _ A fair punishment for touching something that does not belong to you. _ ” Harry wasn’t mad about that or the treatment he received from the Dursleys.  They were no longer in his life and he was fine with that. The only thing he thought about was how that statue looked nothing like a fucking gnome.

As he turned away from the vegetable patch to look at the sky, he closed his eyes and focused on the cool morning breeze wrestling through his messy hair.  He thought about what will happen when Hermione announces she was leaving the country and that he will be leaving with her. Honestly, he was... _ excited _ .  He truly wanted to be the one next to her when she found her parents.  He wanted to be the one next to her when she restored their memories, or be the one to comfort her if she couldn't.  He told her that he knew he wanted her that night at Godric's Hollow, but truth be told, it was probably before that night.  Hermione was the first girl to hug him with real affection. The sensation was a bit awkward, but wonderful at the same time.  She has never stopped hugging him. He hoped she never would.

And yesterday.  A large grin spread across his face.  Yesterday was...amazing. He loved the noises she made as he dined on her.  Her taste and how she felt even better than he could possibly imagine. He wanted her to know that  _ he _ could satisfy her, that  _ he _ could take care of her.  She deserved to be taken care of - not that she couldn’t take care of herself.  The grin on Harry’s face slowly morphed into a grimace. The image of Charlie Weasley’s face as he spoke to Hermione angered him.  Charlie was making her laugh and the small touches here and there provoked him. The nerve of him asking her out right in front of him.   _ Bloody git _ !  He knew Hermione would come check on him after lunch that day.  She usually checked on him whenever he didn’t feel well. He surprised himself as he pulled her into Ron’s room.  He wasn’t even sure what the encounter would lead to. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, but dammit, he refused to have someone separate them now that they both knew how the other felt.  

He wrinkled his nose as he recalled tea yesterday afternoon.  He noticed Charlie licking his fingers as Hermione talked to him about those  _ damn _ delicious cakes.  He was happy when Ron actually interrupted that display; however, another smile appeared on his face.  He couldn’t help but swell with pride as he remembered Hermione’s possessive nature. As she stood up and placed Harry’s tea in front of him, he saw the artificial smile she shared Ginny.  “ _ Two sugars and a splash of milk. _ ”  Who knew such a simple phrase can sound so... _ cutthroat _ ?

“In the span of two minutes, I believe your expression has changed about twenty times.” 

He sat up to see Hermione walking towards him.  Her dark blue cardigan opened to reveal a white camisole with a pair of loose fitting striped  pajamas.  Her hair was in a tangled mess of curls on top of her head.  Harry thought she looked beautiful as a smile stretched across her lips.  She came and sat down next to him. Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

“Good morning, love.”

“A good morning to you too Harry,” she said as she gave him another kiss. “Pray tell, why are up at ten minutes till five in the morning?”

“May I ask you the same question?”

“You first.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at her, “I couldn’t sleep,” he said.

“Nightmares?” she asked with a concerned look in her eyes that made Harry’s chest ache.

“No.  No nightmares last night.”

“Good.”

“Now, if you asked me about a wet dream, that would be a completely different story.”  Hermione looked at him, her hand shooting up to swat him in the arm. He instantly grab her arm instead pulled her over so she was straddling him.  He started to place kisses on her exposed collar bone. 

“Harry, someone might see us.”

“It’s Sunday; no Weasley is up this early.  We probably have over an hour before Molly wakes up to start breakfast, unless the gnomes say something.”  Harry pointed at the two gnomes asleep in the vegetable patch. The radish leaves now covering their rotund little bodies.  Hermione’s brown eyes locked onto his green. A shimmer of mischief shined clearly as she bent over and whispered in his ear.

“Follow me.”  She moved off his lap and stood in front of him.  Her hand extending in front of her. Harry took her hand and raised from the grass following behind the curly haired witch.  She walked to the small shed that housed the Quidditch supplies. When she opened the door she bowed her head and gestured to Harry with a wave of her arm,  “After you,  _ sir _ .”  Harry walked in and turned around when he heard the door shut behind him.

Hermione stood in front of the door; with a wave of her wand he heard the door lock and noticed her silencing charm.  She placed her wand on a small shelf next to the door then locked eyes with him. She removed her cardigan off her shoulders, allowing it to fall on the dusty ground.  She then moved the thin camisole strap off her left shoulder, removing her arm from the garment. Her eyes stayed on Harry’s as she moved her fingertips across her clavicle to pull the other thin strap off her right shoulder.  As she pulled her arm out she continued to pull the camisole down her body until the fabric was bunched together around her hips. She kicked off her slippers, then walked leisurely over to Harry, while her fingers moved delicately over her breasts.  Before she reached him; she stopped. Harry was about to speak, but Hermione moved her hands down her chest to her stomach. She placed her fingers on her crumbled camisole and pushed down, removing those too loose  striped  pajamas, along with the camisole.  She removed herself from the pile of clothes, then kicked it to the side.  She now stood completely bare in front of him. Even though they have shared a bed, had long snogging sessions, and he went down on her; he had never seen her completely naked.  His eyes moved down her body, first noticing her hard peachy nipples, then the brown curls that grew on top of her sex. He could see her folds slick with arousal. His eyes locked back to hers as she raised her arms and removed the tie that was holding her chestnut locks.  As she shook her head and moved her hands through her hair, he watched the strands fall around her. The tips of her curls landing just below her shoulders. It was only a few days ago that the sight of Hermione's nipples pressed through a nude bra was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.  He was absolutely  _ fucking _ wrong!  He would never forget this moment watching as the early morning rays brought out the golden highlights of her hair and a shimmer to her skin.

“Do you want to touch me Harry?” She asked in that deeper tone he was now getting used to.

“I think,” he swallowed. “I think I want to do a lot more than just touch you, love,” he replied as he filled the distance between them.

“Good.  That was exactly what I had in mind.” Harry watched as she turned her back to him revealing her firm bum.  She reached for her wand and pointed it to her stomach, moving it in a circular motion. Harry’s eyes widened, then moved up to look at her.

“Hermione...are you sure?” he asked as he nervously pushed his hair away from his forehead.  He recognized the contraceptive charm. The charm was taught to both boys and girls the beginning of their fifth year.  The heads of house had taught them the movement then never spoke of the charm again.

“Yes, I’m very sure.  But...don’t feel...obligated.”  He watched as she started to blush.  “I want us to both want thi-” before she could complete her sentence Harry had already filled the space between them as raw  passion took over his body.  Hermione grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.  Their hands weaving together as they both went for the drawstrings on Harry’s  pajama bottoms.  Hermione managed to untie the strings.  Her fingers wrapped not only around the elastic band of his pajamas, she managed to grab the band of his boxers as well.  With the fabric now hooked on her fingers, she lifted her head to look at him. He gave her a nod, then he felt her cool fingers trace the sides of his body as she removed the last of his clothing.  She move backed only slightly as he pulled his legs out of of the pile that surround his ankles. He stood up straight to face her. He watched as her eyes unlocked from his and followed the length of his body down.  Until her eyes reached his erection. “It seems you are definitely sure as well,” she said as her eyes went back to his.

“Definitely, “ he replied.  Hermione grabbed her wand once more and pointed it to the cardigan that laid abandoned on the stone floor.  The cardigan transfigured into a thick large dark blue blanket that covered a section of the ground. She replaced her wand on the small wooden shelf, then turned to face him once again.  She kneeled in front of him, never letting her eyes stray from his.

“Come here,” she whispered.  Harry kneeled in front of her, his arms reached around her pulling her closer to him so he could taste her mouth.   He moaned as he felt her pebbled nipples rub against his chest.  His cock was now pressed against her stomach. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth relishing at the feel of his tongue moving against hers.  Mimicking the movement she wanted him to make inside of her. “I want you Harry. I want you to have me.”

Harry gently eased her body to the ground, setting himself between her open and willing legs.  He trailed kisses down her neck, delighting in her moans each time he gave her a little nip of his teeth.  He continued this exploration down until he landed on her breast. He sucked on her nipple, drawing out more beautiful moans.  He knew this was going to be her first time. Hell! This was going to be his first time! Harry wanted to prepare her as much as he possibly could.  As he shifted his head to her other nipple he bit down gently causing her to arch her back into him.

“Oh! Harry!” she cried.  As he continued to worship her breast, he took his time to move his hand down her body, stroking her inner thigh.  He could feel her hips starting to move towards him as if asking for more contact. Harry took one finger and stroked it between her folds.  The response was amazing as her body arched even more into him.

“Oh...yes, Harry!”  

“Do you like that, love?” he asked as he moved his finger between her lips again; stopping at her clit to rub small circles on the piece of swollen flesh.

“Yes, so good!  So good!”

He then knew this was the time; he moved the tip of his finger around her entrance tracing it with the tip of his finger before he pushed it inside her.  The walls of her pussy tightened around his fingers, the sensation triggering a groan from him. He moved his finger in and out remembering to keep his thumb on her bundle of nerves.  Hermione opened her eyes to look at him, rocking her hips harder against his hand. The look in her eyes was intoxicating.

“Yes, love.  I want you to cum for me.”  Harry added another finger. The new sensation made her close her eyes again.  “Good girl, don’t hold back, let go for me.” He accelerated the pace of his fingers.  Moving them faster and around to feel her walls. He started to stroke his cock using the pre-cum to make the the motion smoother.

“Harry!” Hermione cried. “I’m going to, I-I want you inside me!”

“Yes, love.  Soon...trust me.”  Then, Harry felt it.  Her walls blooming around his fingers as the flow of her arousal dripped into his hand.  Hermione was vibrating as loud moans escaped her lips. Harry positioned himself fully on top of her.  As her body started to calm down Harry placed the head of his cock at her entrance, then pushed slightly in.  Hermione opened her dark eyes, locking them on his dark green.

“I want you, Harry,” she whispered.  He lowered his head placing his lips on hers kissing her lightly.  As her mouth opened to allow him entrance, he pushed harder. In one fluid motion he was all the way inside of her.  They both gasped. Their foreheads touching as Hermione grasped the back of his neck, holding him still. He stayed that way for a while, allowing her to adjust to his size.  When her grip loosened around his neck, he started to rock his hips, moving himself inside of her. He finally opened his eyes when he heard her start moaning once again. Their eyes once again locked on each other.

“Are you alright, love?” he asked her.  She provided him with the most beautiful smile.

“Yes, much better,” she replied as she reached his lips to kiss them. “Now...move faster.”

Harry thrust his hips harder against her, watching her face.  He once again felt her walls squeeze him and her cries filled the small shack.  Two thrusts later, Harry followed her release, groaning loudly as he came inside her.  His body went limp, falling on top of her. As his breathing slowed down, he looked at the witch beneath him. “Sorry, I don’t want to crush you,” he replied as he tried to move off of her.

“Don’t...Can we stay like this for just a few more minutes?” she asked.  Harry smiled at her.

“Anything,” he replied as he gently kissed her forehead.  Hermione, yet again, gifted him with another beautiful smile. 


	6. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione informs the Weasley family of her plans. Nothing can go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Pamela RR for all your help!

Harry and Hermione walked quietly through the backdoor of the Burrow.  As she shut the door behind them, he kept his eyes on her. Her hair was down falling across her shoulders and a grin painted his face as he noticed the love bites he had left on her neck.  He reached over and gently stroked the mark causing Hermione to meet his eyes.

“I’m guessing I’m in need of a Concealing charm?” she asked, returning his smile.

“Yep, “ he replied, bending his head down to kiss the mark on her neck.  When he lifted his head, he watched as she pointed her wand to her neck and cast the charm.

“Looks like you need a bit of help too,” she said, pointing her wand to Harry’s neck while repeating the charm.  They made their way through the kitchen, to the stairs leading to their rooms. Before Harry climbed the first step he turned around and faced Hermione.  When he opened his mouth to speak, Hermione lightly placed a finger over his mouth, “You don’t have to say anything. Let’s get through today, then we can talk about it once we get back to Hogwarts.”  Harry nodded his head in agreement then turned to ascend the staircase.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“Breakfast is ready!” Came the loud voice of Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.  Hermione shook her head as the sound of doors opening and closing echoed through the house.  She knew the first door had to be Ron leaving the bedroom a floor up. 

“Dressed already?” Hermione turned around and watched as Ginny rubbed her eyes. 

“Yes, I woke up earlier to shower and pack my things,” she replied. 

“Oh, are you leaving this morning? So soon?”

“I want to get back to Hogwarts and finish up the library.” 

“Is Harry going back with you too?” Hermione had to turn away from the younger witch. She didn’t want her to see the fire spark in her eyes when she mentioned Harry.

“I-I’m not sure. You’ll need to ask him.”

“I wanted to spend some time with him.  We haven’t been able to talk to each other since he decided to stay at Hogwarts.” Hermione turned back to face the witch. 

“Perhaps you can ask him later.” Ginny got out of bed and faced the brunette witch. Due to her height, Hermione had to slightly lift her head.

“Has he said anything about  _ us _ to you, Hermione?“  Hermione was not going to be the one to let the redhead down, but she wouldn’t lie to her either.   _ Fuck! _

“I’m sorry Gin, but...no.  Harry has not brought you up during  _ our _ time together, ” she replied.

Ginny looked at the witch, then tilted her head.  Hermione could feel the air between them thicken as Ginny kept her eyes on her.

“I just want him to be honest with me.  I don’t think that’s asking for much. Do you?”

“No...I don’t,” she replied. Ginny gave a nod and walked past Hermione.  When she heard the door to the loo close, she decided it was best to head downstairs.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

“Come in!” said Harry when he heard the heavy knock on the door.  Ron walked in and shut the door behind him.

“You leaving already?” Ron looked at the bag on top of his bed.

“No, not yet.  Maybe after breakfast,” he replied.

“Well...before we head down...I thought we could have a talk, yeah?”  Harry sat on the bed and looked at his best friend. Ron gave him a crooked smile that helped settled Harry’s nerves.  He wasn’t sure what to expect whenever his friend asked for a  _ talk _ . “It’s nothing serious Harry, relax a bit.”

“Of course.  What do you want to talk about?”

“Hermione,”  _ Damn! The one thing Harry wanted to avoid! _

“Hermione is fine, Ron.”

“I know, but...since the war and Fred passing,” Harry watched as Ron’s eyes closed for just a second,  “I had a lot of time to think. I’m going to take Kingsley’s offer and go to Auror Academy. I don’t want to go back to Hogwarts.  I just...I want to move forward and becoming an Auror is the way to do that.”

“That’s...that’s great Ron.”  He didn’t want to ask his next question, but he had to know.  “What does this have to do with Hermione?”  _ Please don’t mention marriage! _

_ “ _ Well, I want Hermione to be happy.” Harry braced himself for whatever Ron was about to declare. “But I don’t think I can provide her that happiness.” Harry’s forehead creased with confusion, but his shoulders released the tension they were holding. “I want to let her down gently about this.  We really only had one kiss and to be honest it was awkward. Maybe  _ awkward _ isn’t the right word.”  Ron placed a finger under his chin.  “No, it’s the right word. I know I want her in my life, she’s my best friend.  I just can’t be  _ more _ than a friend to her.  The kiss...was just that I guess.  I think the excitement I felt was from the destroying another  Horcrux  and not from finally kissing her.”  Harry felt tremendous relief with this news.

“Wow, Ron! This is very... _ mature _ of you.  I’m sure she will understand and respect your feelings.”

“I hope so. And to be honest...that’s why I keep talking about her to Charlie.  I think they’ll hit it off,” said Ron with a nonchalant tone to his voice as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Breakfast is ready!” Came the loud voice of Mrs. Weasley from downstairs. 

“Breakfast!  Meet ya downstairs, mate,” said Ron as he left the room and shut the door.  Harry was silent and stared at the closed door. Not to long ago seeing the door brought on feelings of happiness (or a hard on), now as he looked at it, a scowl appeared on his face.

“ _ Mature my arse _ .”  Harry thought  as he shook his head.  He was glad that Ron was his best friend, because right now, he was about to consider him, his  _ least _ favorite Weasley!

___________________________________________________________________________

 

“Wonderful as always, dear,” said Arthur to Molly as he patted his stomach. 

“Thanks, dear,” she replied.

“Well I’m off to my work room,” said Arthur has he stood from his chair. Seeing this, Hermione quickly stood up almost knocking her chair over. 

“Sorry, Mr. Weasley. Um. Could you just give me a few minutes of your time? Arthur looked a the young witch. His eyes soften as he remembered why Hermione has stopped him. 

“Of course, dear.” A small smile appearing on his lips. 

“Thank you. Um. Okay, where to start?” A nervous laugh came from her mouth. “Alright. I’m sure you’re all aware now, that my parents are in Australia, due to my Memory Charm.” Hermione watched as everyone nodded their head to acknowledge they were aware. “Well, Kingsley and Professor McGonagall were able to get me an international Portkey. I’ll be able to go search for my parents.” Cheers came from different sections of the table. Molly stood up and hugged the young witch tightly. 

“That’s brilliant Hermione!” shouted George. His lips were even shadowing a smile. Something she hadn’t seen much of. 

“Dear, when do you leave? Perhaps, we can throw you a small good luck party to see you off?” asked Mrs. Weasley. 

“I’m sorry, but that might not work Mrs. Weasley. I leave within the fortnight,” replied Hermione. She turned her head to look at Ron, who was looking down at his empty plate. “Ron?”  Ron picked up his head, his bright blue eyes locked on hers. 

“This is probably some of the best news I’ve heard in awhile. I’m happy for you Mione.” Ron came around the table and hugged her. “I know if anyone can find them, it’ll be you.”

“Thanks Ron! That means a lot.” She placed her arms around her best friend, giving him a good squeeze. 

“I wish I could come with you. The idea of you being alone, worries me.”  

“Well, um. I’m not…”

“She’s not going to be alone.” The Weasleys turned their focus to the black haired wizard next to Hermione. “I’m going with her.”  The silence in the room was truly deafening.

“I knew it!” shouted Ginny as she stood hastily for her chair to face Harry and Hermione. “Despite, what you two may think, I’m not bloody stupid!”

“This has nothing to do with you Ginny,” replied Harry, leaning over the table to speak to the youngest Weasley. 

“Nothing to do with  _ me _ ? I’m supposed to be your fucking girlfriend!” 

“ Ginevra Molly Weasley !” shouted Mrs. Weasley from the end of the table as she started to lecture her daughter about the use of coarse language.  Mr. Weasley placed his hand on her arm, adding a bit of pressure, to silently tell her to sit down. Molly looked at her husband and for the first time in a very long time, she closed her mouth and sat down.  Charlie tapped on George's shoulder and inclined his head towards the back door. George was hesitant to leave, waiting to watch the drama as it unfolded. It had been a long time since he had been this entertained; however, the look on Charlie’s face made him get up to follow his older brother outside.  After the two siblings stepped outside, Harry looked at Ginny.

“I do care about you Gin...just not in the way you want me too.  You know that we are not together, it’s been over a year.” Tears started falling from Ginny’s eyes, her hands tried to wipe them away without any progress. “I didn’t think, that I lead you to believe there was an  _ us _ after the war.”  Ginny wiped her cheeks one last time and sniffed her nose.

“You didn’t really.  I-I guess I just hoped.”

“Gin..”

“Don’t. I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” said Ginny as she squared her shoulders, sat back down and turned to face Hermione.  “I hope you find your parents, Hermione. You’re so good at taking things that don’t belong to you, I wouldn't want you to also take my parents away from me.” 

“Ginevra!” shouted Mr. Weasley.

“Wait! What?” Now it was Ron who held the attention of the people around the table. “Bloody hell! You’re together?”

“I think that’s pretty clear, Ron!” shouted Ginny.

“When the  _ fuck _ did this bloody happen!”  Harry and Hermione turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for an argument; nothing came.  “I can’t believe this! It’s been since the hunt, right? Fuck! The bloody locket wasn’t lying!” 

“Ronald, stop,” said Hermione, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  A headache was starting as Ron continued his accusations. 

“You too shagging in the damn tent when I kept watch.  Hell! I could only imagine what you two did when I left,  probably had a party and a damn fuck fest! 

“Hey! That’s not what happened!” shouted Harry.

“Oh!  Really, mate?  You expect me to believe you? You just deceived me!”

“Sod off, Ron! You’re the one who told me an hour ago that you wanted to toss Hermione off to Charlie in so many words!”

“What!” shouted Hermione as she looked at Ron with narrowed eyes; her breathing coming out rapidly as she stared at him. “Are you my  procurer now!” 

“No, of course not! I knew we wouldn’t work Mione, and I thought that maybe you and Charlie would.  But never mind that since you’ve been shagging my best friend for Merlin knows how long!” 

“Enough!” Hermione shouted as she slammed her hands on the table causing the glasses to rattle loudly. “How dare you Ron? Let me remind you, in case you forgot, during the hunt there was no time for romance or shagging all over the tent as you like to call it!  WE were trying to survive and that WE includes YOU! When you walked out on us it was Harry who had to keep us going because you know what,  _ Ronald _ ?  You broke my heart! You almost broke me!  If it wasn’t for his caring, his comfort, him carrying the weight of that  _ bloody _ locket...I don’t know where I would be.  So, yes, I’m with Harry and I’m not sorry for it.”  Ron’s jaw tightened and he looked at his feet. “I found something I wanted and I  _ took _ it, AND I don’t plan on stopping.  For the first time, I know exactly what I want.”

“Always a plan, hum, Hermione?” snorted Ginny.  “Did you create a time table too and color coordinate it?”  Hermione turned to look at Ginny and provided her with a smirk that would have made Severus Snape gasp.

“As a matter of fact I do have a plan,” Hermione said in a voice so low yet filled with venom, “I’m going to find my parents.  I’m going to find a way to restore their memories. I’m going to go back to Hogwarts. I’m going to score O’s on all my N.E.W.T.s.  I’m going to make sure house elves get paid. I’m going to work in the Ministry and make sure all bullshit Pure-blood laws are destroyed.”  She leaned closer to Ginny. “I am going to become Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Potter and _perhaps_ if I have time, I’m going to become the bloody _fucking_ MINISTER FOR MAGIC!”  With this Hermione pushed away from the table and stormed past Ron and Ginny; walking straight through the back door to head outside.  As she was walked away, a grin spread across her face as the cool breeze cooled her her hot skin. 

“Hey!” She heard a voice call, but Hermione had no intention of stopping.

“Hey!”  She continued to walk.

“Excuse me!...Minister Granger-Potter!”  That worked! Hermione stopped. She turned to see Harry running towards her carrying their bags.

“I figured you might need your things, Mrs. Potter,” laughed Harry.

“Oh! Shush you...um, about that Harry, I-”

“I don’t need an explanation, let’s go home.”  Harry opened his arms and Hermione melted into him. She needed a brief second before the uncomfortable feeling of Side-Along Apparition.


	7. A Pleasant Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to Pamela RR and a thank you to my readers! I truly appreciate all the support.

Hermione woke up basking in the warmth coming from the body next to her.  His head was on both their pillows and if she suddenly moved she might fall off the bed.  Harry tended to end up in the middle of the bed most mornings. She knew this information because they had been sharing a bed since that day in the library, (excluding last weekend's trip to the Burrow).  The truth was, she didn’t mind. She liked sharing a bed with him and she had grown accustomed to the scent of his eucalyptus spearmint shampoo. The smell seemed to always penetrate his bed linens and she loved breathing in the calming scent.  She slowly turned to her side, moving a few strands of hair to see his face. He had truly grown into a man over the years. His jawline was masculine and his once boyish face could no longer be seen. His body was still a little too thin, but she could say the same for herself.  They were still trying to gain back the weight they lost over the past year, which she was figuring out quickly wasn’t taking very long thanks to the Hogwarts cuisine and Mrs. Weasley’s cooking. Hermione smiled at him while lightly tracing his lighting bolt scar.

“I tried that and it still won’t come off,” he mumbled.  Hermione giggled and kissed the scar.

“Good morning,” she said as Harry pulled her closer to him.

“Morning, and do you know why it’s a good morning, love?”

“Um...because you woke up next to a clever and sexy nude witch?”

“No, I was actually going to say because we don’t have to work on the castle today,”  Hermione slapped Harry on his bum so hard the sound vibrated through the room.

"Blimey!  You hit hard.” Hermione laughed as Harry held her tighter and was able to position her under his body.  “I can only imagine how Malfoy felt when you hit him.”

“I do recall that it was his face that I hit and not his arse.”  The duo laughed again as Harry settled in between Hermione’s legs.  Her arms wrapped around him, gently rubbing his back. They stayed that way for awhile their eyes locked on each other.  Harry lowered his head kissing her tenderly. Her soft hands roamed down his back and over his arse, grabbing the muscles as he started to rub against her wet core.  The kiss became heated as their tongues started caressing the insides of each other’s mouths. Harry’s pace was a bit too slow for Hermione, so she quickly solved the issue.  Harry was completely caught off guard when Hermione pushed her body up and rolled him over on his back. She immediately straddled his hips and grabbed ahold of his hardened cock.  When her brown eyes caught his emerald she smirked at him while sliding his cock seductively through her slick folds. Harry moaned grasping her hips so tightly, he was sure to leave behind bruises.  Hermione lifted herself higher on her knees then slowly descended allowing him to easily enter her. They both moaned at the connection, relishing in the feel of the new position. Harry glided his hands from her hips so he could caress her round breasts.  She moaned louder as he reached her nipples, pinching the hardened flesh between his thumb and index finger. With her moans she could feel his hips thrust up, syncing in movement to her own. The intense friction causing her to tilt her head back and arch her back.

“You’re so beautiful, Hermione,” Harry said breathlessly as he continued to keep up with her movement.  His flattering words bringing more of that sweet ache to her already throbbing center. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  His face was handsomely flushed with a light gleam of sweat. His eyes were no longer emerald, but the color of the darkest Evergreens.  Her top half of her body moved down and kissed him as her hands held on tightly to the cutouts of his wooden bed frame.

“And _you_...feel absolutely amazing,” she whispered between kisses. “I don’t ever want to leave your bed.”

“Brilliant.  I don’t plan on letting you leave,” Harry responded before maneuvering her to her back.  He lowered his head; slipping her nipple into his mouth. She moaned grabbing a hold of his already messy hair.

“Kiss me Harry...please!” she sighed.  Harry moved to capture her lips. His kiss was so intense that her orgasm reached the breaking point instantly causing her entire body to convulse.

“That’s right, love.  Tha..Mmm, Mmm, _fuck!”_  

Hermione held him tightly as she felt his movements become erratic.  She watched as his eyes closed and his mouth opened, moaning with all the pleasure that had built up inside him.  His release was always a sight to see, she thought. The satisfaction on his face would show itself with a small smile.  His eyes would open to look at her, then his head would lower to place a chaste kiss on her lips. These small actions made by him always made her feel such fulfillment.  She had realized not too long after their return from the Burrow how much she really loved Harry. She has loved him as a friend for years, but this was different and it was wonderful.  Over the last two weeks of talking, planning, and daily shagging their relationship was helping them turn into the people _they_ wanted to be.  Hermione couldn’t help, but grin at the thought.

“Thinking of all the times we shagged?” Harry asked as he looked at the curly haired witch.

“As a matter of fact, I am.  You gave me a reason to love the Hogwarts library even more.”

“Did you ever love the Great Hall?

“Um..no.  But, I do now.  I especially love the Slytherin table something terrible.”  Harry laughed and pulled the witch closer to him, holding her in his arms.

“Well, we had to celebrate its restoration some way.”  This time Hermione laughed, then turned to face him.

“Harry, I know you’ve already said yes, but...I still want you to know that you have a choice.  You don’t have to leave with me tomorrow. I don’t want you leaving with me to turn into an obligation.”

“Mione... **_we_ ** are leaving tomorrow and **_we_ ** are going to find your parents to restore their memories.  Well, the restoring part is all you. I will be there to assist with whatever you need, like...bringing you water or food when you need it.” Hermione placed her lips on his once again and kissed him tenderly.

“I don’t know how I could ever repay you?”  Harry stroked her cheek.

“You allowing me to go with you is enough...and you shagging me is another.”

“Harry James Potter!” she shouted as she slapped his arm and tried to hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

* * *

 

Harry placed a sandwich with a bowl of carrot soup by his bed.  Hermione was still asleep curled around the bed’s white sheets. After another round of shagging, she had fallen asleep and had been out for the last thirty minutes.  He knew she was nervous about their journey tomorrow, so he thought the extra sleep would do her some good. He wished he could crawl into the bed next to her and sleep as well, but he had plans that needed to be carried out.  As he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead he smiled at her relaxed expression. It was truly a rare scene since Hermione’s mind seemed to never stop. Harry made to leave the room, but not before he made sure to add a warming charm to her soup.

“Mr. Potter!”  Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall coming down the corridor.

“Good morning, Professor.”

“I believe the correct phrase is good afternoon, Mr. Potter. It’s half past noon.”

“Yes, of course.  Good afternoon Professor.”

“I wanted to let you know that tonight’s farewell party for Miss Granger is all set.  The elves have prepared food and Mr. Longbottom along with the help of Miss Lovegood will have the Great Hall decorated for the occasion.  May I assume you have a guest list completed? I would like to know exactly who would be entering Hogwarts tonight.”

“Yes, it’s a short list, I haven’t heard back from a few people,” replied Harry handing the list to Professor McGonagall.  The new headmistress looked at the parchment, then once again focused her attention on Harry.

“I understand there was a... _misunderstanding_ between Ms. Granger and Mr. and Ms. Weasley?”

“Yes, it’s been a couple of weeks since I or Hermione have heard from Ron and Ginny.  I was however, able to get the majority of Weasleys to come. Even Bill and Fleur. I just haven’t heard back for Ron or Ginny.  Even Mrs. Weasley told me she will make it. She told me she was tired of being angry and she couldn’t imagine not saying goodbye to me or Hermione.”  The headmistress shook her head in agreement.

“Very good.  It looks like Molly _may_ have learned how to stay out of matters that don’t concern her.”  Harry looked at his old professor and gave her a nod. “Might you know where I could find Miss Granger? I checked her room and she was not there.”  Harry’s eyes grew wide as he saw a thin eyebrow raise on the witch’s face.

“Oh, I-I’m.” Harry’s eyes quickly went to his room door, then back to McGonagall’s.  Did you check the library?” The witch’s eyebrow fell just slightly as a the corner of her mouth raised.

“No, Mr. Potter.  I have _not_ checked the library.  But...if you happen to see her before I do, please let her know I would like a moment of her time,” replied the headmistress. “And another word of advice, Mr. Potter.  I’m sure you're aware of this, but sometimes one needs _reminding_ ,  Hogwarts is a very old; the walls have ears and _eyes_.” With a tilt of her head Professor Mcgonagall turned on heel, heading back down the dark corridor. “Good afternoon and I’ll see you this evening,” she added as she turned the corner.

* * *

 

Harry entered the Great Hall to see Neville magically hanging streamers from the fireplace mantle.  The tables had been moved to one side, leaving only one where Luna was adding small vases filled with lavender down the middle.

“Hello Harry!” shouted Neville as he turned to Harry as he entered the room.  Luna looked up and made her way towards him.

“Hi Neville; Luna.”

“Hello Harry Potter.  I hope your day has been pleasant,” replied Luna.

“It has, thank you, Luna.”

“That’s nice to hear.  I can see a glow around you, it’s quite lovely,” the blonde witch smiled and continued to place flowers along the lengthy table.  Harry thought about her remark, figuring it was perhaps a good thing? He shrugged and walked over to Neville.

“How’s it looking, so far?” Neville asked with a look of accomplishment on his face.

“It’s brilliant Neville.  I’m sure Hermione will love it.” Harry smiled at his fellow Gryffindor.

“I’m glad I can help.  It’s nice to do something fun besides fixing stone walls all day.”

“I agree.  Having the Great Hall and the library fixed, really makes it seem that-”

“Everything is going to be fine,” said Neville with a crooked smile on his lips.

“Yeah...everything will be fine.  I’m going to check on Hermione. I want to make sure she had her lunch and make sure we have everything we need.”

“Sounds good, mate.  I’ll see you later tonight.”  Harry turned to leave the Great Hall.  He wanted to make sure to wake up Hermione and finally inform her that a get together was being arranged for her.  He had been so happy to have his friends want to help when he mentioned a dinner for Hermione. Professor McGonagall thought it would be the perfect time to give the volunteers a rest and a chance to enjoy all their efforts.  Harry made sure to invite the volunteers that have been helping with the school. Surprisingly, even a couple of Slytherins had made the list. “Oh! Harry!...hold on!” shouted Neville as he came to stop Harry. “A letter came for you.  Sorry, I should have mentioned that first.”

“No worries, Neville. Thanks.”  Harry took the parchment and opened the letter; he immediately recognized the sloppy handwriting.  A grin appeared on his face that stretched from ear to ear. It truly has been a pleasant day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end friends! One more chapter and then a short epilogue.


	8. A New Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...almost.  
> Thanks to my beta Pamela RR!

Hermione carefully patted down her forehead where a thin layer of sweat had formed.  She had spent the last thirty minutes wrestling a comb through her thick curls to no effect. She was trying to make herself look halfway decent for the volunteer appreciation dinner in the Great Hall.  She finally gave up and twisted her chestnut locks into an oversized knot at the top of her head.

“Done!” she said to her reflection in the mirror.

“You look lovely,” the charmed mirror’s reflection replied. 

“Oh, shut it!”  Her charmed reflection rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

“You almost ready, Mione?” asked Harry as he entered her room his trunk following behind him.

“Yes, I’m ready,” she huffed.  Harry walked up to her and placed his arms around her.

“It’s all going to work out.  If it was anyone else; I would be worried.”

“It’s just hard for me not to be nervous.  What if we can’t find them?” Hermione turned to look at the chipped coffee mug on top of her vanity.  Professor McGonagall gave it to her a few hours ago, reminding her that it will activate at six a.m. sharp.  A small smile appeared on her lips as she looked at the mug. She was unsure how the Ministry came about a mug that said “ Everything’s Bigger in Texas ”.  But for some reason, reading the humorous phrase made her feel a bit more... _ at ease _ .  

“With your research skills and color coded timetables? I  _ seriously _ doubt it.”  Hermione smiled up the dark haired wizard, placing a delicate kiss on his lips. 

“Thank you, love.” Harry’s face lit up as a grin stretched across his face.  Hermione couldn’t help but to widen her grin. 

“What is it?” she asked.

“Sorry...I-I’ve never heard you call me anything other than Harry.”

“Really?” Hermione furrowed her brow as she thought about his statement.

“At least to my face, that is. Who knows what you call me behind my back,” he replied with a smirk.

“True.  Wanker and arsehole sound very familiar,” she said in a deadpan voice. 

“Alright, smart arse.  Let’s go,” Harry grabbed her hand and lead her out her room. “We can’t be late.”

“It just turned seven Harry.  I don’t think we will miss anything.  It’s just dinner.”

“I know, but…” He didn’t want to reveal the surprise party in her honor, so he said the first thing that came to mind.  “It would be my  _ last _ dinner in the Great Hall, so a little goodbye is in order.”  Hermione looked at him and tilted her head in agreement, then moved her arm through his as they continued their walk down the stairs to the Great Hall.  Hermione was too busy speaking to Harry, that she didn’t realize they had stopped walking and were standing in the Great Hall entrance.

“What’s wrong Harry?” she asked before turning her head to the crowd within the hall.”

“ Happy journey!” the crowd shouted holding up their drinks towards the duo.  Hermione’s mouth fell open at seeing the group of people standing around a long table that was beautifully decorated with flowers.  She turned her head once again and looked at Harry.

“Harry! Did you do this?” she asked, as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.  Harry put his arm around her shoulders and lead her to the table. Familiar faces crowded her vision as she and Harry were pulled into hugs.  She was happily overwhelmed by the warmth that was filling the large space. 

“Not everything.  As you can see I had help.” As if right on queue, food appeared on the table and music started to play.  She couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face when a certain redhead wizard started walking towards her.

“Hey Mione, “ said Ron as he removed a white napkin from the table and handed it to her.  A wet smile appeared on her face as she grabbed the napkin to dry her eyes.

“Hi Ron...I’m so glad you’re here.”

Hermione moved closer to him, pulling him into a tight hug.  He put his arms around her holding her close. “I’m sorry, Mione.  I really am.” Hermione tilted her head to look at her best friend.  The sincerity in his eyes spoke volumes. She raised her hand to the corner of his eye to wipe away a tear before it made an appearance. 

“I know Ronald.” She shook her head.  “Why is this a common occurrence between us?”

“What are friends that don’t bunt heads...all the time?”  Ron shrugged his shoulders. “Or it could be that I’m a right prick, but I prefer the first option.”  Hermione laughed and hugged him again.

“I love you Ron.  Thank you for coming and thank you for being my best friend.”

“Always, Mione,” he replied with his crooked smile. 

Harry walked towards the pair with his hands in his pockets.  Ron released Hermione; pivoting his head towards Harry.

“Thanks Harry, for constantly bombarding me with owls over the last fortnight,” he said.  Hermione turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry gave her a smile, then turned back to Ron.

“We belong together,” Harry said matter of factly.  “I don’t think any of us could imagine not having each other in our lives.”  Hermione and Ron both nodded in agreement. Hermione took note of Harry glancing around the room.  “Ginny?” A frown appeared on Ron’s face as he spoke to his friend.

“Give her time, mate.  She’s upset right now, but she’ll come around.  I’m sure of it.”

Hermione knew that Harry would take this information to heart.  Regardless of his new plan of “living his own life” he was still Harry.  And Harry only ever wanted to do,  _ what was right. _  Before he could let his emotions get the best of him, she took hold of her wizard’s hand; giving it a little squeeze.  His bright green eyes turned to face her and she tried to convey with her eyes that “ _ this is what is right. _ ”  Harry returned the squeeze to her hand.

“I hope one day she does,” he said.

* * *

 

 

Towards the end of the night, Harry made it to his seat while Hermione said her goodbyes and thanks to the people who came to wish her a safe journey.  A sense of contentment soothed his soul as he watched some of the party goers still laughing and eating. These were the same people who believed in him. The same people who fought by his side.  There was happiness in their eyes instead of fear, and smiles upon their faces instead dirt and blood. He took in his surroundings remembering the piles of rubble that once lined the floor. Now the hall was just as he remembered it when he was eleven years old.  He looked up to see the ceiling was enchanted for the evening. The corner of his mouth twitched, recalling a very young girl with brown bushy hair and buck teeth whispering to the first years how the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside. He lowered his head catching the same girl coming towards him. However, she was no longer a girl, but a woman. A woman with a lovely smile and... _ slightly _ bushy hair. Next to her, a tall lanky redhead with a freckled face.  His two best friends. Perhaps in a weird way, he should thank Voldemort. The trio would have never became friends if it wasn't for that fucking troll. But, then again, fuck that snake faced bastard. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder tracing his back as she took the seat next to him. Ron stood next to the couple and was about to speak before Luna emerged out of nowhere. The trio flinched, surprised by the blonde witch’s arrival.

“Hello,” she said in her dreamy voice. 

“Hey Luna,” the trio responded in unison. 

“I wanted to wish you both the best on your travels and good luck finding your parents. I’m sure their heads are filled with Wrackspurts that would need to be removed. I’m not one hundred percent positive, but I believe they like Muggle heads too.” 

“Umm. Thank you Luna. We appreciate everything you did tonight. The flowers were absolutely beautiful,” said Hermione to the young witch.

“Yes, thank you Luna,” said Harry. 

“You’re most welcome. And you…” her focus was now on Ron. “I’ll be expecting your owl soon.” Ron furrowed his forehead in confusion. 

“Er...what owl?” He asked. Luna giggled, then turned on her heel skipping out of the Great Hall. Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. “What bloody owl is she talking about?”  Harry snorted as he tried to hold in his laughter. 

“Are you planning on asking her out some time?” Ron’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. 

“Luna?”

“Why not?  She’s smart, pretty, and brave,” said Hermione. 

“Luna?” 

“Is that going to be your only response?” asked Hermione. 

“Sorry, I never thought...Luna?” The duo laughed as the same determined look Ron used as he played Wizard’s Chess could be seen on his face. He quickly composed himself. He turned to his friends giving a hug to both of them.  He also reminded them to owl him when they arrive and to provide him with all updates before he walked out of the Great Hall.

Shortly after, Harry and Hermione left the hall leaving behind Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout, as they started to enjoy a fairly large bottle of mead. The couple  walked slowly through the school, taking their time as they headed back to Hermione’s room.

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for tonight, love,” she said as she climbed into the bed next to Harry.

“It wasn’t just me. A lot of people care about you too.” He reached over to stroke her cheek. 

“I know you had help, but I also know that you planned it. It was wonderful.” She moved closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder and an arm around his waist. 

“Hermione?”

“Hum?”  There was a short pause. 

“Will you marry me?” Hermione spontaneously sat up in bed to face the wizard. 

“What the  _ fuck _ Harry!”

“What?” He asked, sitting up straight.  She moved to criss-cross her legs. He mirrored her position, sitting so his knees now pressed against hers.

“I love you Harry. I am wholeheartedly in  _ love _ with you.”

“But-“

“We both decided that day in the library that we were  ready to live our own lives. A life of our choosing, correct?” Harry gave her a weak nod. “We leave in  _ five _ hours to Australia. On a journey, that might prove itself unfruitful. If we find my parents, I  _ then _ have to make sure I’m able to safely restore their memories.  _ Then _ , I have to pray they forgive me and confess to them about a war their only child fought in. If all that works out.  _ Then _ , I have to be back here by September first to finish my schooling and take a  _ damn _ exam that will determine my entire career.  An exam that I’m giving myself only three months to study for.  _ Then _ , if I get the grades I want, I still have to find a job that interests me. And who knows how long that will take?”

“So...you don’t want to marry me?”

“Not exactly. It’s more of...can you wait and ask me once I complete all these other things?”  Harry looked at the witch in front of him.  She would never know the happiness she brings him when she looks at him. He was madly in love with her too and he would wait a hundred years if she asked. 

“Deal,” he said simply, leaning over to kiss her. They both climbed back under the covers, falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

The duo stared at the chipped coffee mug.  In three minutes they would be in Melbourne to start the search for Hermione’s parents, currently known as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Hermione’s trusty beaded bag was securely attached to her hip. It carried not only their necessities but their entire worldly belongings. Hogwarts had been their only home for so long, and now they were leaving it behind. Hermione had plans of returning to complete her N.E.W.T.s., but the future was so uncertain. Harry could see Hermione getting anxious. A light sheen of sweat was on her forehead and her chest was rising quickly up and down.  He could understand the feeling; a feeling of the unknown. But now it was his turn to follow and follow he would. Now, to distract her.

“Hey! Granger,” he shouted. Hermione snapped out of her head to look at the wizard next to her. 

“Love you,” he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her deeply.  He made sure both their hands were locked down as the mug started to glow a neon blue.  Instantly, the room was silent and empty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue will be posted on Friday.


	9. Epilogue

**12 Grimmauld Place - December 31, 1998**

Harry rested comfortably on his couch while watching the flames encompass the logs within the large fireplace.  It was quiet in the drawing room, but he didn’t mind. Having the silence around him right now was quite soothing.  He had told  Kreacher to take today and tomorrow off for the holiday, but secretly he just wanted to be alone.  He had spent the Christmas weekend at the Burrow and was now happy to not have any obligations.  “ _ Oh! The Burrow, _ ” Harry thought, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The weekend was slightly overwhelming. There was the awkwardness of Fred no longer around, Ginny still not making eye contact with him, and of course, Luna and Ron snogging under enchanted mistletoe.  To be honest, that wasn’t too bad. He hadn’t seen Ron that happy in a long time and to see his friend smile was worth a couple of minutes of them under that damn plant. The only thing missing was Hermione. He stood up to look at the photos on top of his mantle.  Some were magical and some were stills. As he looked at the still photo of the witch with big brown eyes and dark curly hair his chest ached. He missed his best friend, he missed his girlfriend. He sat back down on the couch like a pining lovestruck fool staring at her photograph.  

He thought back to Australia, and the two months they shared that lead to Hermione accomplishing another achievement.  Finding her parents wasn’t as difficult as they first expected. She knew her parents admired the coast and city living, thus making Melbourne their first stop. The first three days they stayed in a hotel, never leaving the bed.  Sleep and sex clouded their brains, so research was utterly useless. On the fourth day Hermione pulled out a large  telephone directory to begin her research.  She handed him a Muggle pen and notepad assigning him the job of personal assistant.  She explained that she was positive they followed the same career that they had in England.  They spent days looking for dentists within the city. Finally after a week they came across a practice ran by a husband and wife team.  Surprisingly, Hermione found this information from a computer and not a book at the local library. Harry was amazed by her use of finding information from something other than a book. 

He remembered holding her hand tightly when they first walked in.  She froze when she saw a woman speaking to man near the reception area.  A woman with the same brown eyes he had grown to love and a man with short curly hair and a very familiar nose.  Due to Hermione’s reaction, he took the lead and setup appointments for him and his  _ wife _ .  Between tears, memory charms research and a root canal, (A shiver went through his body thinking of the root canal.   _ The things you do for love _ ) she managed to restore her parents memories in a little over a month.  Her parents were extremely upset, but seeing their daughter safe made the anger gradually dissipate.  Knowing the full story from his and Hermione’s arrival in the wizarding world helped them realize exactly why she had to hide them.  They may not have liked it or agreed, but they understood. 

They stayed a few more weeks, before Hermione had to head back to Hogwarts.  Her parents holding her tightly, not wanting to let her go as they said their goodbyes. She promised she would be back before Christmas to see them and help them sort out their affairs.  Her parents loved Australia, but were ready to go back home. And that is where she was now, on a continent far away, with her family.

It had been four months since he’d seen Hermione.  Their last kiss was on Platform 9 ¾ before she stepped on the train and headed back to Hogwarts.  He missed waking up with her hair tickling his nose, or the way she would fall asleep with a book opened on her lap.  Her letters help ease some of the longing, but he missed her presence. He was thankful when he started the Auror Academy.  The busy schedule helped keep him occupied and extremely tired. He was grateful for the break, but would feel better once the holidays passed.  Harry stood and placed her photo in its rightful spot on the mantle. He glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, watching the minute hand move.

“Two more minutes until midnight.  Two more minutes until a new year.”  Harry walked out of the drawing room to head up to bed before he felt a tingling sensation crawl up his spine.  He removed his wand from his sleeve and silently walked through the entrance towards the front door. He wasn’t expecting anyone tonight, so who the hell thinks it’s okay to remove his wards!  As the grandfather clock struck midnight he quickly opened the front door to his home.

Fireworks lit the night sky causing a combination of bright colors to highlight her face.  Hermione stood on his front step with a a grin so large her eyes were only small slits. She walked up the entrance and placed a hand on his chest. 

“So, what does a witch have to do for a New Year’s kiss around here?”  Harry grabbed the collar of her black woolen coat and pulled her through the doorway.  His lips crashing hard on hers causing her to stumble against the wall. The wall now supporting her due to the weakness in her knees.  Her arms wrapped around him pulling him even closer to her. It was he who finally pulled away to look at her. As he opened his mouth to speak, Hermione raised her hand placing her fingertips upon his lips. “Yes.”

Harry looked at her with a curious look, before she saw a spark in his eyes. “I thought you wanted to find a job first.”

“Oh, Harry.  You know me better than that,” she said as she brushed his fringe from his forehead.  He smiled, leaning into her hand. 

“I’m guessing the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?” he replied.

“I guess you do know me pretty well.”

“When do you start?”

“Next month.”

“Until then? Australia?” Harry couldn’t help his eyes move away from hers.  Hermione cupped his cheeks with her hands to make sure his eyes were back on hers.

“I was thinking more along the lines of moving into my new home...with my fiancé.”  Harry watched as tears started to form in her eyes. “I don’t think I can handle even a few more days without you right now.  I’ve missed you terribly Harry James Potter.” Harry kissed her again, this time slowly and tenderly. When they separated they stood in the hallway with their foreheads touching.  

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too.”  Harry moved his arm around her and lead them upstairs.  “Besides…” Hermione shrugged her shoulders “If I don’t marry you, how else could I use your fame to achieve my goal of becoming Minister for Magic?”  Harry moved to the side when he reached their destination, then bowed his head and gestured to her with a wave of his arm.

“After you... _ Minister _ Granger-Potter.” Hermione smiled, then returned his bow before blissfully gliding into their bedroom. 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun! Thank you to everyone for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and giving me kudos. I truly appreciate it! 
> 
> Thank you to my friend and Beta Pamela RR. You took on this task not even knowing what the hell I meant by Beta and I can’t thank you enough. You’re awesome.
> 
> Now, on to the next. If you’re into rare pairings; I’m currently working on a Hermione x Marcus Flint story.


End file.
